Conqueror of Izander
The Conqueror of Izander is a Raid Event in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius and serves as a Collaboration with King's Knight -Wrath of the Dark Dragon-. Players face the antagonist Tolfidan. Gameplay As a Raid Event, players are required to inflict damage (not defeat) the boss earning score according to the damage inflicted. Defeating the boss is not required but yields maximum rewards, even losing the battle provided damage was done will reward the player. Players will then earn Raid Coins based on their performance which can be used for Raid Summon in order to acquire rewards including Materials, Gil Snappers, Metal Cactuars and Trust Moogles. Units and Trust Master Rewards As a collaboration event, both the units and the rewards are time-limited: *Ray Jack: A 5★-6★ Physical Damage and Tank Unit. He's adept at Light Damage and Light Resistance and prefers Swords. His damage abilities while great, have limited chaining potential. His tanking abilities on the other hand are considered to do more harm than help due to his reduced capacity for that role. His Trust Master Reward the White Knight's Soul provides 40% ATK while wearing a Helm and 40% DEF while wearing Heavy Armor. Fairly decent and rather easy to acquire in event time, provided the player pulls for him. *Kaliva: A 4★-6★ Magic Damage and Healer Unit. Kaliva focuses mostly on Water and Ice Magic Damage and has basic healing abilities. Noteworthy he can cast either of them thrice a turn, but needs one turn setup and must dedicate himself to one of them. He is capable of greatly increasing his MAG through single-wielding one-handed weapons. His Trust Master Reward the Unmatched Wizardry performs a similar feat, increasing 10% SPR and providing a 50% MAG boost when single-wielding a one-handed weapon (although presently it works regardless of how many hands are used). A rather highly sought TMR due to its uniqueness, being considered the "MAG Doublehand". *Barusa: A 4★-6★ Tank and Support Unit. Barusa has basic Tanking capacities with Provoke and Cover oriented abilities. He has the ability to increase Earth Resistance and bestow allows with physical/magic damage mitigation and increased DEF or SPR depending on the buff used and his passive abilities increase his HP and DEF. He has a standard Tank kit and very decent stats which help him stand when compared to other Physical Tanks. His Trust Master Reward, Covered Courage, bestows 30% DEF, 30% Earth Resistance and an ability that provides 30% damage reduction against physical attacks. While not top-tier it is still nonetheless a serviceable reward to have. *Toby (Brave Exvius): A 3★-5★ Physical Damage Unit. He is a thief with focus on evasion and Wind physical damage. He however performs rather poorly at both tasks, while being a standard Thief, with Steal-like abilities. His Trust Master Reward, Turbulent Evasion, provides 10% ATK, 5% chance avoiding attacks and 20% Wind Resistance. It is greatly disliked for its low boosts and being surpassed easily by other similar TMRs. Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius events Category:Crossovers